Our own Fairy Tail
by TabbyCatxoxo
Summary: See what kind of trouble the next generation of Fairy Tail can get into knowing the acorn does not fall to far from the tree. Will Fiore be left in shambles? Will more none related members join Fairy Tail? NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, MiraXFried, Lali, ElfmanXEvergreen, RoWen, CanaXBacchus One-shot but grew. I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. The Stardust Girl and The Metal Beast

_A/N: Man that toke ALL DAY to write __and I'm back to writing fanfictions this time a next generation fairy tail oneshot but I guess I could add more if people like my ideas...so enjoy_

"All this walking is getting kind of boring princess, why'd you chose to go on a mission here of all places in Fiore," a brute looking teenaged boy said to his female comrade.

A short strawberry blonde haired girl with warm brown eyes signed in annoyance at her very much taller nakama whistling as if he was going on a stroll through the park.

That girl's name: Ella Dragneel

"Why are you even here Sage," she asked the boy with long but messy deep navy blue almost black hair that Ella thought favored his mom's hair texture more and hazel eyes.

That boy's name: Sage Redfox

"Huh," he said, "does the little princess want to be alone on her first mission."

"YES,"

"Well tough shit"

Ella grumbled crossing her arms over her well developed chest, for her age. She was wearing a white v-neck tank top with a purple star in the center with lavender outlining, a short cropped purple sleeveless vest, black jean shorts, black ankle boots and knee high horizontally striped white and lavender socks.

The purple Fairy Tail guild mark the covered the majority of the back of her right hand somehow went well with the black wrist bands on each of her arms which were still crossed as she stopped walking and glared daggers at the fourth generation dragon slayer. A white belt wrapped around her shorts the had a special place that stored four metal rods that would make up her special celestial bo staff.

"What, what is it," Sage asked as he also stopped walking to mimic the girl's pose mockingly but getting all in her face to glare daggers in her direction back staring her down. He wore white baggy trousers like Gajeel and Natsu, the trousers were tucked into navy black combat boots,and a navy blue collared shirt like Gajeel's.

His Guild mark was on his left shoulder in navy blue. The symbol of Fairy Tail. He also wore a red headband over his head not unlike the one his dad had around his forehead(think grand magic games), a gift from his mom. The young dragon slayer also wore black metal plated fingerless gloves.

What was she getting mad at him for anyway, he was only trying to help and Ryuu wouldn't let him hear the end of it, if his little sister got hurt when he could have prevented it. Not that he couldn't take the annoyingly loud fellow fourth generation dragon slayer.

Being not unlike both his parents he enjoyed silence most of the time and maybe a good book, a trait he got from his mom rather then his dad.

Ella broke their staring contest first and signed in defeat.

"Nothing," she said and kept walking to the home of the women who sent out the request she would call her first solo mission without her brother and his friends or so she hopped, but Sage and his exceed partner followed.

Heck even Iggy had gone on a solo mission and he's only SEVEN at the time. Okay it wasn't an official guild mission and it was only to save a cat from a tree which later turned out to be an exceed to later pair up with once the young cat was done feeling ashamed once he found out he could fly.

Ella smiled at the memory of the first time her younger brother had met his best friend that he later named Lucky because he felt that they were lucky they met. Which made their mom smile more for an unknown reason she didn't know of.  
Speaking of exceeds, Sage's partner Phantom was always quite the quiet one compared to her brothers', father's, and even Wendy's exceed. Gajeel's exceed Pantherlily was the same choosing to speak only when he felt it was truly needed. Then again Phantom still spoke less maybe because of his dark past with Gajeel and Juvia's old guild.  
Phantom's ears twitched.

"I hear people shadowing our footsteps Sage," he said from Sage's shoulder.

"Yeah I smelled them about a few blocks back," Sage replied stopping along with Ella, "I didn't want to outright beat them up with princess here, thought it could have been nothing but now, I feel malevolent magic power."

"Well were are they," Ella asked in annoyance this wasn't what she needed, she was already a bit late on the mission.

"Stand back princess," Sage said getting in front of her looking directly at two bushes behind a park bench.

"I can handle myself," Ella said moving from behind him to beside him, "and quit it with the princess already!"  
Phantom jumped off of Sage's shoulder and transformed into his battle mode not unlike Pantherlily's except his only weapons were his fists.

"Sage is only being a gentlemen I'm sure Miss Ella," he said.

Phantom was now as tall as a full grown man and as built as a professional wrestler yet maintained his cat appearence, sleek light gray fur and white shorts to his knees.

"Alright you punks we now you're out there come out you cowards," Sage yelled.

"My, my, my Gretchen it seems our fairy friends we've been tracking have discovered us," A devious sounding male voice said from behind them, "how delightful."

The three from Fairy Tail turned to see a man that somehow looked like Freed Justine except his hair was black and his eyes resembled those of a snake, his clothes were also black. It resembled a male leotard under snack skin covered armor of sorts.

"Well the boy is kind of cute at the most, I love a man whose not afraid to get a few piercings it screams bad boy" a girl's voice said with a pur from the bushes, "meow a shame he has to work with such hideous company, maybe master will let me keep him as a pet, his cat friend too meow."

Ella and Phantom turned around again to the bushes and their was a scantily dressed cat-like female dressed in black as well.

Ella felt her face heat up at the women's hideous comment in anger. Who the heck was this lady to talk about her like that! She didn't even know her or Sage for that matter...did she?

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR" Sage attacked the snake-like man who avoided the breath attack like a true slimy snake in a swift motion.

The man body expanded wrapping himself around Sage.  
"Now, now, now dragon slayer if I were to kill you now my boss would be most un-delighful," the man said his voice going up a couple of octaves, his body tightening around Sage like a true snake.

"Sage," Ella and Phantom yelled together. Ella skillfully quick assembled her bo staff as Phantom worked on untangling his long time partner.

"OH MAGIC OF THE STARS AND YOUR BURNING LIGHT, LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH:," Ella said as she felt that magic being absorbed from beyond the skies and being flowing through her body. What looked to be a mixture of bright stars, light, and glitter surrounded her body levitating her off the ground a bit.  
"STAR DUST EXP- ugh" Ella said as she began to channel her power at the snake like foe before being intercepted by the cat-like women who tried to claw out her eyes and would have to if she didn't live with two dragon slayers and learned super good reflexes. Ella swiftly dodged Gretchen's lengthened claws, her staff now covering the front of her body in protection ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Meow forget me so soon Girlie, cats hate to be ignored don't yah know," Gretchen said with eyes daring her to make a move.

Phantom managed to get Sage free of the snake man's grip but neither seem phased. The slimy reptilian man joined his comrade with a devious smile.

Ella felt Sage standing next to her along with Phantom both she knew were thinking of a quick yet effective strategy. She had to give them time.

"Who the hell are you guys and what do you want," she yelled at their stalkers. Dumb question they were obviously mages from a dark guild and whatever they wanted...well it obviously wasn't a friendly conversation.

"The question isn't who were are, or what we want Ella Dragneel but likely of who we want and what we're capable of," Snake guys hissed. Ella got a good view of his tongue and lets just say his eyes and persona wasn't the only snake trait about him. Gross.

"Viper you naughty boy you might make her wet her pants in fear, don't yah know," Gretchen said to the snake man know identified as Viper.

"As if," Ella yelled gathering her magic power again, "whoever you are you clearly displayed your evil intentions towards Fairy Tail and as a mage of Fairy Tail, I can not allow you to carry out you wicked schemes!"

"Enough talk," Sage yelled turning his arm into a metal club and decided to attack Viper again. Ella joined them going for Gretchen her staff ready.

"Oh I do believe they wish to fight us Gretchen, how delightful," Viper hissed.

"Meow it seems to be the wrong girl don't yah know darkness must have covered our sight she's not the Mitchell's girl," Gretchen replied.

"That is quite enough you idiots," a voiced seem to yell from nowhere causing Ella, Sage, and Phantom to literally to freeze, "you've already revealed too much."

Before Ella and Sage knew it Gretchen and Viper were swallowed up in the shadows with cries and pleas of mercy master.  
Ella's eyes widened amazed at the place were the dark mages once stood and the fact that she had regained control of her eyelids.  
The powerful magic force disappeared as the young mages regained control of themselves and time seemed back to the way it was.

"What the fuck just happened," Sage asked getting up and sniffing for the enemies that were long gone...for now.

"Dark mages," Phantom said back in his normal form, "whoever they were they work for someone with unbelievably powerful magic to project not only his voice but also a time and space along with a transportation spell."

Sage grumbled in annoyance and said, "big deal, Warren can use telepathy."

"You're missing the point," Phantom said turning to Ella, "we should really head back to the guild and report this to master, Miss Ella."

Ella was disappointed for lack of a better word but Phantom had a great point. Her mission was fairly simple, and highly unlikely to be dangerous, it could be put off for a later date. It could wait.

"That Gretchen woman said something about a women with the surname Mitchell right," Ella said thinking of her brother Ryuu's pretty medium skinned partner, "I think Ryuu mentioned that being Kori's last name once, he read her diary."  
"Well we better head back and warn everyone especially Ryuu, Violet, and Blake since they're on the same team as her," Sage said as he started walking back home to Fairy Tail as Phantom followed flying now and landing on his shoulder.

Sage paused in his walking, "what will you do," he said.

Ella thought his words over. Was that his way of asking was she alright?  
She nodded and said, "I'll be fine for now the cash reward wasn't all that great but I was hoping to use the book reward as a present for your next birthday."

"Well why in hell did we come...wait what book," Sage asked.

"Oh just an original copy of Lauren H. Dragonian's The Untold Story of a Dragon and a Princess, Volume 1 a collector's item," Ella said as she started walking again like nothing happened.

"Wait a second you were gonna get me such a girly book," Sage said following the girl he may have had his mother's love for novels but they didn't like the same genres. He much likes books of adventure, war, and seeing baddies get their asses kicked up all over the place.

"It's not just about romance and in the first volume you only get romantic hints anyways," Ella countered,  
She should know she read all of them, "it's a beautiful tale of a princess escaping from her heartless king of a father to meet a strong but magical dragon-like young man, a fierce but nice lady knight, and a dark man with a darker past that gave him a heart of ice with quirky habits...actually all of the character do but I think that just adds to the humor of the story and overall epicness."

Sage simply laughed, "I would never thought a improper word was ever in your vocabulary let alone the word epic," he said.

This caused the two to argue almost the whole way back to Fairy Tail. Phantom smiled glad to be in their good company.

XoXoXo  
Name: Ella Dragneel  
Age: 16  
Parents: Natsu and Lucy  
Brothers: Ryuu(older), Iggy(younger)  
Magic: Celestial Spells, fire make  
Likes: Books, Her guild and immediate family  
Dislikes: Bad hair days  
Guild mark: right hand in purple

Name: Sage Redfox  
Age: 17  
Parents: Gajeel, Levy

Sisiter: Ember(younger)

Magic: Iron Dragon Slayer  
Likes: His family, piercings, Phantom  
Dislikes: puzzles  
Exceed partner: Phantom  
Guild mark: Left shoulder in navy blue

Name: Phantom  
Age: ?  
Magic: Aera, Battle form  
Likes: Sage, Pantherlily  
Dislikes: rain or water in general  
Guild mark: center of back in white

Naming process:  
Ella: meaning torch, or bringer of light  
I had looked up names for my next generation of fairy tail ocs and found the name Ella had a similar meaning to the name Lucy so it fits. I found Lucy simply meant bringer of light and I thought Natsu would like the torch part.

Sage: meaning wise one  
I thought Levy would like that her son would be named this and the meaning behind it and Gajeel would like that it simply sounded like a cool name. :)

_So there it is so Fairy Tail as a manga seems to be wrapping up one with Zeref talking of a final battle of sorts...which made me wonder about the next generation of Fairy Tail so of course I want NaLu and GaLe babies lol ^_^ Hey Ellie And Haru had a kid lol. So tell me what you guys think can you guess the deeper plots in this oneshot that has the potential to grow. :)_


	2. The IceWater Legacy

Author's Note: Did I ever mention that I don't own Fairy Tail? Well I don't so don't take me to court...what you don't believe me? Fine lets make it official

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in anyway, shape, or form.

A/N: in reply to bloop-beep-boop love the username by the way and I hope Lali is good enough for you because I don't see LaMira just yet they are more brother-sisterly, um I like LokexAries but does two are like immortal so probably won't have kids, and Gruvia it is!

to everyone else thank you for your support.

XoXoXo

There was about three things Blake Fullbuster was absolutely positive of about his team.

1.)I'm cool, but Ryuu's an idiot

2.)Violet could probably beat both of their asses without breaking a sweat.

3.)Kori Mitchells(Fairy Tail's newest member) was not all she seemed. ...Well to him at least.

4.) Ama's adorable

Okay...maybe that's four things but technically Ama isn't a constant member in their team being 10 and training under her mother Wendy all of the time and both of her parents especially Romeo not wanting her to go on the more dangerous missions the team toke.

The flame for brains was telling Mirabelle and Leia how he had come to run into Kori on his way back to Fairy Tail with his exeed partner Sky with Kori feeling in every so often.

"...So I said looks like you could use some help lady and the bandits were like oh no the great Ryuu Dragneel, I heard he's a demon and I was like FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST," he said.

Bella and Leia giggled at the pinkette's usual antics the latter blushed and did so more shyly.

Each of them had white hair which they had both got from their moms who were sisters. Both of their eyes were blue except Bella had more grayish blue eyes and Leia's was more aqua blue.

However really the only difference you could immediately tell from the cousins is that Bella's hair was a greenish white and Leia's was more spiky and platinum blonde, kept in a short cut like her mom's.

"Demon huh," Mirabelle "Bella" Justine said with a suddenly dark laugh, she was known for a lot of thing not only as being as beautiful as her mom but just as if not more demonic as her.

"Don't worry Bella, I doubt the bandits said that since I don't remember that and I was there," Kori said hitting the back of Ryuu's head.

"Owe," Ryuu complained.

Blake laughed, "what's the matter Fire Breath can't take a hit from a girl."

"What did you say Ice Bastard, I'm sure if Violet was back you wouldn't act all high and mighty," Ryuu said with anger.

"Well you wouldn't either,"

The two rival teamates got all up in each other's face getting madder.

"You guys please don't fight...again," Leia pleaded.

"Oh were is Violet when you need her," Kori asked. Violet Fernandez had inherited her mom's trait of breaking up the famous Dragneel/Fullbuster fueds.

"Haven't you got them to stop fighting atleast once Kori," Bella asked.

"Only on my worst days," Kori replied.

"Hah I remember that day, It didn't help the fact that Ryuu read your diary," Cornelia Alberona said walking over to them with her barrel of alcohol.

"Don't remind me," Kori said.

"Oh my they started throwing fists and look now Embry, Iggy, and Lux have joined in," Leia said looking even more worried. Sparks started coming from her shoulders and hands.

Leia Dreyar wasn't as outspoken as the rest of her family especially Bella and Embry who were just like Mirajane and Elfman. She mainly used Animal takeover but her lightning magic was unstable so she hardly ever used it. Her skills in her father's magic made her really shy because she was often teased at school because her father, Laxus is a wizard saint and the sixth master of Fairy Tail...technically seventh.

"Calm down Leia...they'll stop...eventually if Violet doesn't get here soon," Bella comforted her favorite cousin.

"Has anyone seen Sage-sama," a girl with deep blue hair and pretty sapphire eyes said walking over to them ignoring her brother fighting with some of her fellow guild mates half nude.

"Oh hi River," Bella said handing the girl a strawberry slushy, "I think he followed Ella on a mission."

"Not love rival Bella-san, it can't be true," River cried.

River Fullbuster was a lot like her other Juvia and I mean a lot like her.

The room temperature suddenly got colder and Kori got the feeling it would rain soon.

"Or they're just fucking," Cornelia said.

River's tears started to show.

"I'm sure they're doing nothing like that River," Leia said, "Ella told me she finds Sage to be annoying anyway."

"Didn't your mom find your dad kind of annoying Leia and Lucy found Natsu annoying and now they have three kids," Cornelia said.

"You're not helping Nel," Leia said giving the girl a pointed look to see Rivers' reaction.

"I by fucking I mean...fucking eachother...up," Cornelia said which seemed to calm River down as she sat down with them and enjoyed her slushy as if nothing happened.

"Oh of course not like Sage has feelings for her nope, nope nope," River said happily in a cute yet scary sort of way.

River was also like her dad, kind of tsundere.

XoXoXo

Name: Blake Fullbuster

Age: 18

Parents: Gray, Juvia

Sister: River

Magic: Ice-make, some water manipulation

Likes: shaved ice

Dislikes: Ryuu

Guild mark: On his chest right over his heart in black

Name: River Fullbuster

Age: 15 and a half

Parents: Gray, Juvia

Magic: water manipulation that she can also freeze

Likes: slushys, Sage

Dislikes: love rivals

Guild mark: lower right thy in navy blue

Name: Mirabelle "Bella" Justine

Age: 19 and a half

Parents: Mirajane, Fried

Cousins: Leia, Lux, Embry

Magic:Takeover: Satan Soul

Likes: her guild and immediate family

Dislikes: People who mess with her family especially Leia

Guild mark: left thy in white

Name: Leia Dreyar

Age: 17

Parents: Laxus, Lisannna

Cousin: Bella, Embry

Brother: Lux

Magic:Takeover: Animal Soul, weaker un-countrolled lightning dragon slayer magic

Likes: Animals, Bella...and Ryuu "as a friend"...Everyone?

Dislikes: Radishes

Guild mark: left thy in white

Naming Process:

Blake: its kind of close to Black and it's a cool name that Gray would probably give his son

River: All Juvia here

Mirabelle "Bella": hmmmm it works I guess?

Leia:hmmmm it starts with an L like both of her parents and is a cute name?


End file.
